


I Built a Home For You, For Me

by ca_te



Series: Through blinding lights (model 'verse) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, House Hunting, M/M, Romance, Vogue!Kurt, first meeting with Burt, model!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more time passes, the more Blaine is sure he wants to spend all his life with Kurt. (or the one about apartment hunting and meeting Burt for the first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Built a Home For You, For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 9 (out of 10 in total!) of the Blinding Lights ‘verse. It can be read as a stand-alone piece. Again, sorry it took a while, but I make a point of posting at least one part each month, so there’s that xD The title comes from the song “To build a home” by Cinematic Orchestra. The music video I am referring to is [this one](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/post/47944247723). The lyrics of the songs Blaine writes/sings are mine, but the photos aren’t. I took them from the internet (the one of the apartment from [here](http://www.nakedapartments.com/apartment/1-Bedroom-Greenwich-AVE-New-York-NY-10014-haulXaS))! A big thank you goes to [hazelandglasz](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/) for the proof-reading and for the cheerleading and to [agent-girlsname](http://agent-girlsname.tumblr.com/) for the support! And one more to [iconicklaine](http://iconicklaine.tumblr.com/) for suggesting me a place for Kurt and Blaine’s new apartment. There is only one part left to complete the main arc of the ‘verse (there might be random drabbles after that, but the ‘verse will be completed with part 10). The next part is already planned out, so don’t be scared of the wip-monster and give it a try ;)

“Baby, have you seen my keys?”

 

Blaine cards a hand through his curls, trying to tame them into submission, his heart fluttering like a mad bird inside his ribcage. Today they’ll start filming his first music video ever and, even though he has posed in front of the camera for years, this is different on so many levels it makes him dizzy. Everyone has tried to sooth his worries – Coop has even sent him something like 50 emails with videos of his first auditions attached –  and Kurt most of all, with his constant presence and unwavering support. Now more than ever Blaine is certain he wants Kurt by his side through all his life, until the day they are both old and grey and wrinkly.

“Have you tried looking under Prince? I swear that cat must have some kleptomania tendencies.”

Blaine chuckles despite the nerves and makes his way in the living room where Prince is currently sleeping on the couch. Sure enough the keys are right under its belly.

“How do you do that?”

Kurt’s head peeks out from the bedroom where he was fixing his hair before leaving to go to work.

“At least one of us should be paying attention in case you forget that pretty head of yours somewhere.”

He is grinning and Blaine relaxes at the sight; smiling back is always easy when it comes to Kurt, as though he alone knows how to pull positivity out from where Blaine’s worries manage to bury it sometimes.

“I really am a lucky man.”

Kurt nods, reaching for Blaine’s bowtie to straighten it.

“That you are, mister Anderson.”

_One day it will be Hummel-Anderson_ , Blaine thinks, and his heart flutters like a little bird in his chest.

~*~

As he expected – and despite all Cooper said about the beauty of hearing the director call action -  being in front of the camera _is_ weird. At first Blaine doesn’t quite get where to look. Every time he has performed he has done it in front of a live audience - people listening and chatting and drinking. To be in front of a machine and a few people is unsettling; true, it isn’t very different from photo shoots, but for those Blaine doesn’t have to hold a guitar and sing his heart out and Kurt is there when Jonas directs him.

Unsurprisingly it’s the thought of Kurt that settles warm over Blaine and loosens his muscles, his fingers and his heart. Singing comes easier, rising deep from within, and the camera doesn’t seem so scary anymore.

They make him change clothes, suit after suit his exterior may change, but underneath it all Blaine feels completely himself, with his voice, his music and his love. It had been Kurt to suggest Blaine might try something hybrid between the two worlds he has lived in for so long - Blaine the model and Blaine the singer blending into one as it has never happened before. It is comforting somehow, like merging two halves into completion. Until everything feels just _right_ and centered. Times ticks by, rivers of cars and people going on and about outside the studio, along the New York streets, while Blaine’s heart settles – all the big dreams and projects temporarily set aside for the pleasure of playing.

There’s a bounce in his step as he steps out of the subway that evening, mind racing as he plans how he can surprise Kurt tonight. He has woved always to surprise him, after all, and he has already abused of cookies last Sunday, when he and Kurt spent the whole day in bed, eating only Blaine’s cinnamon cookies. The crumbles went everywhere.

In the end he stops by the small drugstore next to the Chinese restaurant and buys a bottle of white wine to celebrate. It isn’t Italian wine, but Blaine consoles himself thinking that one day - hopefully soon - he’ll be able to take his husband with him across the ocean and kiss him senseless in Piazza Navona.

Kurt is sitting on the couch, when Blaine lets himself in, legs tucked underneath himself, sketching something down on his notebook.

“I’m back, gorgeous.”

Kurt looks at him over his shoulder and grins.

“Sweet words won’t save you from Rachel’s dinner, you know that?”

“Shit.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, it’s unusual for Blaine to swear, too many years of boarding school and uncompromising education on his parents’ hand have left a mark that not even Santana has been able to erase completely.

“You forgot about, didn’t you?”

There’s no anger or reproach in Kurt’s voice, he simply _knows_ it and something sparkles inside of Blaine, warm and soothing, at the thought that the man he loves can read him like a book, as no one else has ever been able to.

“Yeah.”

Kurt shakes his head, but he is grinning as he puts the notebook down and unfurls from the couch.

“What should I do with you?”

Blaine shivers and it’s definitely not due to the cold.

“I actually had plans for that”, he says, waving the wine bottle. Kurt tilts his head to the side, his eyes glinting, and Blaine wishes he could just call Rachel and tell her he didn’t care about any dinner if it kept his boyfriend from taking his sweet time with him. Sadly, he knows Rachel wouldn’t let them run away with it, she has been organizing this dinner for the last two weeks with the exact purpose to celebrate Blaine’s first music video. There’s no way out.

Kurt’s breath his warm over Blaine’s lips when he speaks.

“We can save that for later.”

Heat crashes in waves through Blaine and, god, does he love his boyfriend.

~*~

They don’t spend much time in Kurt’s and Rachel’s Bushwick loft anymore, preferring the privacy of Blaine’s flat, but every time they get back there Blaine feels at home. There is so much of Kurt there and the more time passes the more Rachel feels like a sister to Blaine - a slightly obnoxious one, but  a sister nonetheless. Right now she is standing up from where she was sat next to Jonas on the couch and Blaine can’t help wondering when _that_ happened, and where it will lead to.

“A toast!”

Kurt groans and Rachel glares at him, but Blaine can tell there’s no heat at all behind it.

“C’mon, Kurt. Let me coddle our Blainey for once. You get to have him all the time.”

“Oh, no, you don’t get to put your little hands on my boyfriend, miss.”

Rachel’s laugh is clear and powerful and Blaine chuckles along with her.

“Don’t worry, baby. Those hands of yours are my favorite.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips. He doesn’t need to say anything.

“Now, guys, quit it with the eye-fucking and let’s get to the toast.”

Blaine almost chokes on nothing. He has never heard Jonas talk like this, but both Rachel and Kurt look unfazed.

“To Blaine and his success, even though he clearly won’t become a star as big as myself.”

Jonas laughs, his glass raised, and Kurt leans forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth before rising his own glass, his gaze warm with affection and pride. Love blossoms unbidden inside of Blaine, entwined with gratefulness for the support this amazing man has been granting him all along.

“Thank you, to all of you.”

Blaine’s voice cracks at the edges, but no one seems to mind and he doesn’t worry about it in the least. He is among friends here.

~*~

“To my soon-to-be-famous boyfriend.”

Kurt lifts his glass, his teeth flashing white in the half-light of the room. The sheets are pooled around his waist, his naked skin pale and perfect. Blaine has to resist the urge to pinch himself to be sure this is real and not an elaborated dream that has lasted for one year and a half. He doesn’t need to pinch himself, though, because Kurt’s hand is warm on the back of his neck, pulling Blaine close until their lips touch, sure and firm and familiar.

Kurt tastes of white wine and of the faint trace of his raspberry chapstick. Blaine pushes his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and shivers down to his bones as Kurt moans and slides closer, sheets rustling and a bit of wine spilling over the brim.

“Shit.”

“Shh don’t worry, baby.”

Blaine gently takes the glass from Kurt’s hand and settles it on the nightstand. Kurt’s breath is already heavier and from this close Blaine can see that his pupils are wide, swallowing the grey-azure of his irises. In the space of a breath he is nibbling at Kurt’s lower lip, head dizzy with arousal and wine and desire burning under his skin.

“How are you so irresistible?”

Kurt smiles at him in between kisses, his hands coming to rest on Blaine’s lips.

“Am I? Then why aren’t you inside of me already?”

Kurt’s hands slide down his back, lower and lower and Blaine leans down and closer, pushing Kurt backwards against the mattress. Kurt’s legs open wide around him, welcoming and warm as they always are.

Blaine draws it out, taking his time to prepare Kurt, watching one, two, three of his fingers disappearing inside the smooth heat. Kurt is beautiful like this, his heart and his body cracked open, moans and love overflowing.

He thrusts into Kurt slow and long, his cock catching against the rim of Kurt’s hole, his hands keeping Kurt’s thigh spread wide. Nothing will ever feel like this, so overwhelming and so _right_ , like sinking and flying at the same time. Kurt clenches around him, muscles tough and skin almost glistening under a fine sheen of sweat. Wrecked and moaning only for Blaine.

When the pressure starts building deep down inside him, his blood boiling, Blaine bites down on the tender flesh of Kurt’s neck, the scent of him heavy on Blaine’s tongue. He comes on the highnote of Kurt’s “god, yes” and the world fades away. The only thing that remains is the clenching heat around his cock and the sweetness of Kurt’s nonsense whispering against his jaw.

+++

Kurt opens the unpteenth tab and takes a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. When he first arrived in New York Rachel and he already had a place to stay; Rachel’s dad had made sure of that. Sure, it was a rundown loft in Bushwick, but it was theirs and it was an acceptable house for two young just landed in the big city. Looking for a house where he and Blaine can build their life together is a completely different story.

They haven’t even needed to sit down and talk about it, simply they both _knew_ the right time to take this step forward had come.

_I’m going to make love to you in a bed that’s ours._

Blaine has been so busy with recording and shooting, that on an unspoken agreement Kurt took it upon himself to do a first selection. The free time isn’t much, so he has taken the habit to check the real estate websites at work or on his mobile during the subway rides back home. On those nights he spends with Rachel at their flat, she helps - or at least tries to - between a sip of cheap wine and an impromptu Rent sing-along. It feels like the old time, when they were just two Ohio kids, swamped away by how big and fast New York was. They only had each other and that made their bond stronger as nothing else could have. And going to move in a new apartment with Blaine isn’t going to change that.

“What about that one?”

Rachel points at the picture of a red-brick building, her nails freshly painted black.

“Have you read the add? It costs like a whole Valentino’s collections.”

“Well, between you and Blaine you could afford something better than Brooklyn, right?”

Kurt keeps flipping through the magazine. Thing is he doesn’t know what he wants yet. None of the houses he has seen so far has truly caught his attention. And cliché as it may sound, he wants the place to be _right_. Getting to share Blaine’s tiny flat over the last year and a half has taught Kurt so many things about his boyfriend, the little quirks and the funny pet-peeves. Like the fact that Blaine hates to shower when he has just woken up and the way he always hums “Sunday morning” by Lou Reed when he fixes them breakfast on lazy Sundays. Kurt wants it all, the small and the big things, and he wants to share a house that is _theirs_ and a whole life with Blaine. Maybe that’s why he is so picky.

“I just…”

Rachel shakes her head, eyes bright.

“I get it, Kurt. I truly do.”

~*~

“When I first moved to the city, I lived in a flat with other five girls, down in Sheepshead Bay.”

Kurt lifts his gaze from the photos he has to pick for the next issue and stares at Isabelle.

“Are you kidding me?”

She shrugs, a soft look in her eyes as though she is actually seeing her old house in her mind.

“Nope. That’s where I started, from a bunk bed to Manhattan.”

Kurt has always thought Isabelle was a force of nature, but right now he can finally see how similar the two of them are. He can almost picture the young girl she once was, all big eyes and dreams, living down by the sea with four complete strangers. And maybe it is true that life listens to those who believe in dreams hard enough. They are both here after all, sitting in an office at Vogue, doing the job they love.

“But I guess you were looking for something more classy.”

She winks and Kurt laughs along with her.

“Nothing too expensive, though.”

Isabelle tilts her head to the side, chin resting on her entwined hands.

“Have you gone and seen any place yet?”

“I’m just sticking to magazines and websites for now, I…”

“You want Blaine to come with you when you’re going to do the real thing.”

It’s not a question, Isabelle has always been eerily good at reading him after all.

“Yes. It just feels right to do it together, but he is so busy lately and..”

“Just tell him when you’re ready and I’m sure he’ll drop everything he is doing. And if he doesn’t...”

She pauses, eyes glinting like the ones of a mischievous schoolgirl.

“What?”

“Well, you have withhold that pretty ass of yours, baby. Isn’t that obvious?”

Kurt can feel his whole face on fire, burning like the sun itself.

“Isabelle! I swear you sound like just Santana.”

“She is Blaine’s friend, right? I’d like to meet her very much.”

“Dear god, the two of you getting along would be the death of me.”

~*~

Blaine is toweling his hair dry sitting crosslegged on the couch, when Kurt finally gathers enough courage to speak his mind.

“Would you accompany me to check a couple of apartments over the weekend?”

Blaine shakes his head, droplets of water flying everywhere, before looking up at Kurt, eyes soft like caramel.

“Of course, baby.”

Kurt feels silly as relief floods him, making his shoulders slump. Blaine doesn’t misses it - Kurt never ceases to be amazed by how well Blaine has learned to read him and wonders if it’s love that gives people this ability.

“You thought I wouldn’t want to come?”

There’s concern and something darker shadowing Blaine’s features and Kurt aches with the knowledge he upsetted him without any reason at all.

“Honey, I...it’s just so…

Blaine nods, rising up to his feet in front of Kurt.

“Are you scared?”

“No. I want this, so much. But it’s like...it’s such a big thing.”

Blaine’s hands find their way to Kurt’s hips, squeezing gently, grounding.

“But you want it, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then everything is going to be alright.”

Blaine’s eyes are serious and deep like the night rolling outside. When he pulls him closer, Kurt abandons himself into it, inhaling the sweet scent of Blaine’s shampoo.

“I am so silly.”

Blaine’s arms tighten around him.

“No, you’re not. You are my perfectly imperfect boyfriend.”

~*~

 

It has been a while since the last time they walked around the city together. When Kurt first arrived in New York, he would jump on any chance to explore and see. He would snap pictures at every corner and walked with a special kind of energy in his steps. After living in the city for a few years, though, certain things shine less, morphed into a background that never changes. It is different when he gets to enjoy it with Blaine - everything is.

Blaine holds his hand as they walk down the tree-lined streets. The buildings are nice here, red bricks and freshly painted doors and it kind of feels like being in one of those movies Kurt used to watch with Rachel and Mercedes during their sleepovers, pajamas and dreams of breathtaking romance.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this for real.”

Blaine is grinning up at him, excitement written all over his handsome face. It still is a wonder to Kurt the way Blaine is just _happy_ to be with him, to share little things with him. Before Blaine he has never had something like this with anyone else and the more time passes the more Kurt is sure he doesn’t want it with anyone else. Just Blaine.

The first apartment isn’t as luminous as Kurt had thought from the pictures he found on the internet and they excuse themselves as politely as they can. Both he and Blaine are going to need space to _create_ and Kurt has had so much time to picture it all in his head that he knows he is going to be picky.

A whole afternoon, two coffee breaks and an impromptu make-out session on a tiny bench in an even tinier park later - _“You are too irresistible for your own good, babe”_ \- they stumble up the stairs leading to the last apartment for the day. The building is old, but well kept and as they climb their way up to the third floor, Kurt imagines what it would feel like to go back to this after a whole day of work - a grocery bag in his hand and his boyfriend waiting in the home they chose for themselves.

The apartment is spacious, wooden floors and big windows opening on the street and trees below. The kitchen is tiny, but it’s not as though Kurt can’t live with that, and the bedroom definitely makes up for it. Kurt can already picture lazy mornings with Blaine, having breakfast in bed, the light sliding through the bay window.

 

 

 

Blaine leans against him, no words needed, just the warm pressure of shoulder against shoulder, and Kurt knows they’ve found what they were looking for.

~*~

Moving is a lot more work than Kurt had expected. It turns out you can accumulate a lot of stuff living for more than five years in the same place. It also turns out that letting Santana and Rachel help him with putting away his things is a really bad idea.

“Don’t you tell me you put that on for real, Lady face.”

“Oh, of course he did.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and goes back to stashing his old notebooks into one of the cardboard boxes Sam found for him.

“Now, this is kinky!”

Kurt turns around so fast his head is spinning. Sure enough, Santana is holding up the handcuffs he and Blaine bought a few months ago. They had been feeling like experimenting - and that had been totally worth it considering how hard he came and how loud Blaine moaned that night.

“Santana!”

She simply grins like a loon.

“What? Next time don’t ask me to help putting away all your stuff, Porcelain.”

“Jeez, you’re unbelievable. And Rachel, on what side are you even on?”

Rachel shrugs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“I like her.”

Kurt groans in surrender and goes back to his notebooks.

~*~

It takes two days to make the new apartment at least decent and for it to morph from a cardboard boxes jungle to a place where they can move, and where Kurt can make love to Blaine on their brand new couch, Blaine stretched open around him and brokenly perfect.

That night Kurt falls asleep to Blaine strumming his guitar, sitting on the bed, his skin caramel-brown in the soft light of the bed side lamp.

_Lull me to sleep,_

_darling_

_In this new place for us_

_the place where_

_your skin glows_

_and your beating heart_

_strucks the time_

_The place where_

_I can can love you freely_

_where you never_

_let go of my hand_

~*~

They have been living in the new apartment for a couple of weeks, when Burt calls.

“I think it’s about time I meet this prince charming of yours.”

Kurt giggles imagining Blaine on a white horse, shining armor and all. Blaine has been and is his prince on so many levels, he took Kurt’s hand and guided him out of the cocoon he had built for himself over the years, showing him that his dreams of love and happy-ever-after could be as real as his flesh and his heart.

“You’ll meet soon, dad. I promise.”

Kurt has been thinking of going back to Ohio with Blaine for a while now. He wants his dad and Carole and Finn to meet him. Blaine already is his family after all. But life has been in the way, what with his work and Blaine’s deal with the music label and the two months he spent modeling in Italy.

“What about next week?”

“Dad, I can’t come home so soon. Work is crazy and Blaine has his first music video and…”

“That’s why I booked a plane ticket to New York, kiddo.”

“You…”

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

Kurt stares at the kitchen counter where the muffin dough is resting. Excitement and worry lacing together as he tries to picture the first encounter between his dad and Blaine.

“It’s just....You’ll love him.”

“If he makes you happy, I am sure I will.”

+++

“What if...god, what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Dude, you’ve got to relax.”

Sam doesn’t even lift his gaze from the last Young Avengers issue.The shop is quiet, being only early afternoon and a Wednesday at that. Blaine has always found the smell of paper and ink comforting, calming somehow. But right now he is sure there’s nothing that can soothe his nerves.

“I can’t! What if he sees me and hates me and tells Kurt to dump me and…”

“B, no one could hate you. You are like...this big ball of rainbows.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, but can’t help grinning.

“Maybe Burt doesn’t like rainbows?

Sam glares at him from behind his comic book.

“Everyone likes rainbows, dude.”

Blaine boards the subway train to go to the studio feeling oddly relieved.

~*~

The day Burt is due to land at JFK, Blaine wakes up way before the alarm clock. Outside it’s still dark and Kurt is sleeping soundly. He looks so young like this, freckles dotting the skin of his naked shoulders and slightly parted lips. It’s 5 am and Blaine’s body is still heavy with sleep, but he reaches for the worn-out notebook on his nightstand anyway. Words have always flowed easier at night, especially when Kurt is by his side.

_The city breathes_

_and you are asleep,_

_soft glow of galaxies unseen,_

_hidden under your skin._

_The heart of the universe,_

_the answer to prayers_

_I’ve never dared to voice_

_Love of my life,_

_this world is yours._

As he lies down once more, Blaine can almost hear the harmony in his head, something slow, but not too much, because Kurt is love, but also energy, bright and strong, pushing them closer and constantly ahead.

Kurt wakes him up around 7 am, strong hands on his hips and a hot, perfect mouth around his cock. Blaine loves waking up like this, he feels cared for and safe with Kurt’s tongue firm against the underside of his cock, Kurt’s eyes shockingly clear in the morning light.

“Thought you needed something to relax.”

Kurt grins at him once they are under the shower together and Blaine has to use all of his will not to reach out and press him hard against the tiles. Kurt would never forgive him if they were to be late at the airport.

The ride there is uneventful and quiet. Kurt holds Blaine’s hand through it all. Looking at their hands, entwined on Kurt’s knee, Blaine thinks that one day he wants to see a right, _his_ ring, on Kurt’s finger, shining quietly in the light and there to stay. Kurt leans into him as the train does a particularly brisk turn and Blaine simply slips an arm around his waist, pulling him close. As long as he has Kurt’s love, he doesn’t need anyone’s blessing.

~*~

The first thing that Blaine thinks is that Burt has Kurt’s eyes, but before he can further elaborate on that Burt is hugging his son close, enveloping him completely. Warmth floods Blaine at the sight, but there is also a lingering pain underneath it all. He is happy Kurt has a father who loves him so deeply, he deserves it, and yet it reminds Blaine that his parents are nothing more than a faded memory. Then Kurt is stepping back and Burt focuses his attention on him. Blaine feels like the kid who held his breath as his mother went over his homework in the evening, as the boy who tried to keep his back straight when his father looked at him. But there is something about Burt, something that makes him softer around the edges, even though he still is pretty intimidating.

“So you’d be Blaine.”

“Y-yes. Nice to meet you, sir.”

Burt frowns, but next to him Kurt is smiling, so Blaine figures he didn’t do anything particularly wrong, yet.

“Do I look so scary, kid?”

Oddly enough the first thing that Blaine thinks is that no ones has called him that in ages, then he forces himself to stammer out a reply.

“I...no, sir, not at all.”

And damn, he is almost 23 years old and yet he can’t help the way his voice breaks a little. He almost squeaks when Burt’s hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing in a surprisingly gentle way. Blaine blinks, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“That’s better. Now, take this old man to eat something. I’m starving.”

Kurt huffs out a laugh and Blaine feels his whole body tremble with relief. When Kurt takes his hand as they walk out of the airport, Blaine simply squeezes it, knowing he doesn’t need words to say “thank you” and “I love you” to the gorgeous man by his side.

~*~

“Kurt talks a lot about you.”

Blaine smiles, feeling his cheeks heat up. Burt shakes his head before taking another sip of decaf - Kurt insisted he didn’t drink the real thing. Since Kurt excused himself to go to the toilet, Blaine has been focusing his attention on the chocolate cupcake in front of him, but it seems the time to talk has come.

“Look, Blaine, you’re a big part of my son’s life and that’s...he never let someone so close, you know?”

Blaine nods, wishing he could find the right words to reply to that, to express how grateful he is every day for the fact that Kurt chose him.

“I have always trusted his judgment, kid.”

Burt is smiling over the brim of his mug and Blaine feels as though something has been lifted from his shoulders, breathing is suddenly easier.

“I...thank you, sir.”

“Call me Burt.

~*~

The weekend speeds by in a blur of touristy sightseeing and quiet dinners at home. Getting to know Burt feels a bit like discovering a big  part of Kurt’s past and of his life in general. Burt loves his son fiercely and Blaine is sure that it is thanks to him that Kurt has grown up into the brave, kind man he is now.

“He used to make me try all those souffles and mousses and God only knows what.”

“Dad, that was French cuisine.”

“Whatever you say, kiddo, all I know is that I prefer burgers.”

“Which you should avoid  like the plague, by the way.”

“Don’t worry, Carole makes sure I eat healthy and stuff.”

Blaine leans back against the chair, content to listen to their easy banter. He hopes that if one day he’ll have kids - with Kurt, his brain immediately supplies - he will be able to be a good father like Burt.

~*~

“See? He didn’t hate you.”

Kurt is grinning and Blaine still feels warm all over from the bear hug Burt has given him before making his way to the gate.

“Yeah..”

Kurt tugs his hand and Blaine goes with it, finding himself pressed against Kurt’s chest, looking up into azure-grey eyes.

“What more do I need to do to make you believe you’re perfect?”

Blaine’s heart slams over and over against his ribcage.

“Oh, I’ve got quite a few ideas.”

~*~

Blaine wakes up to a soft thumping sound. The alarm clock says it is 10 am and Kurt is still asleep, lying on his side, tousled hair like a halo on the pillow. Careful not to wake him up, Blaine slides out of bed, pulls on a pair of boxers and pads over to the window. Pulling away the curtains, Blaine peers out and lets out an incredulous breath. On the windowsill there’s a little sparrow, tiny black eyes looking up at him. Blaine hastens to open the window, reaching for the bird with careful fingers.

By the time he closes the window, Kurt is stirring on the bed.

“Mmm Blaine?”

“Look, babe. We’ve a little guest.”

Kurt blinks his eyes open and pushes himself up on his elbows.

“What…”

Blaine sits on the edge of the bed, hands curled around the tiny bird. Kurt’s breath is warm against his naked arm as he leans closer.

“It was lying on the windowsill. I think it has a broken wing.”

“Blaine Devon Anderson, I know what you’re thinking and…

“Baby, please?”

Blaine knows it is a low blow, but puppy eyes have always worked on Kurt when dosed right.

“Look, it is so tiny and cute and would you really ask me to throw it out there?”

Kurt sighs and nuzzles his nose against Blaine’s shoulder.

“Have you thought of a name yet?”

Blaine jumps slightly on the bed and presses a kiss to Kurt’s hair.

“What about Pavarotti?”

~*~

“Close your eyes.”

Kurt is grinning and Blaine has to press a quick kiss to his lips before complying. Pavarotti is chirping happily in his cage, but underneath it Blaine catches the sound of paper rustling.

“Is it a present?”

Blaine raises his arms, trying to reach Kurt and pull him closer. Kurt chuckles.

“Shhh be a good boy, honey.”

Kurt’s lips brush against his temple as something silky and light lands in his open hands.

“You got me a new bowtie!”

“You can open your eyes now.”

Blaine blinks down at the bowtie he is holding. It is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

“There are little sparrows [on it](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/post/56966976752/veryroughdraft-i-was-googling-some-nice-patter), babe!”

“I know, honey. I hope you like it.”

“I love it.”

Kurt smiles, bright and happy, and Blaine stands on his toes to kiss him, Kurt’s hands sure and firm on his hips.

“I love you.”

They kiss until Blaine’s lungs burn and Kurt drags them towards the bedroom. They kiss and all Blaine can think is that one day he’s going to ask this amazing man to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And don't hesitate to come to [my inbox](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me prompts or ask for headcanons!


End file.
